The Right Time
by ClownBoy
Summary: GenmaxIruka Yaoi! It's obvious they like each other but, seriously, when will they do something about it. But Iruka is tied down by someone else, who?


Title: The Right Time

Summary: GenmaxIruka The attraction is obvious but is it worth it or the right time? YAOI/SLASH/MxM!!

AN: So yeah…I like that pairing…not enough of it of course…oh well…I've never done this not-dark fluffy relationship type of stuff…Eventual lemon!…

Updated AN: this is something i slapped together a few months ago, haven't looked at it since.

Disclaimer: I do not own. No profits made.

Speech: "…"  
Thoughts: _'…'  
_Sound/other: **-…-**

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Iruka fumbled for the light switch as he kicked his classroom door open. Finding it, he winced at the bright light. 'It's too early to be here. I hate Mondays.' He threw his books and bag on to his desk, narrowly missing a daisy lying in the middle. He picked it up questionably. _'My favorite. Simple yet still beautiful.' _He twiddled it between his fingers as he reached for a folded note, which had been under the flower.

_**Iruka-san,**_

_**I just wanted to make the Monday more bearable. See you at the Missions Office!  
-Genma**_

Iruka smiled as he finished reading it. _'Secretly too shy but so sweet.' _He blushed as he fidgeted with his books and miscellaneous tasks around the room, waiting for class to start.

Iruka smiled widely as his students bounded into the room.

"GOOD MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

"Hello Konohamaru! Why are you so happy this morning?"

The little boy looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoes on the floor.

"No big reason…I got to walk Moegi to school…that's all."

Iruka's smile grew. _'His first crush and doesn't really know it. How cute!'_

"Sensei!! Why do you have a flower in your hair?"

Iruka blushed and jerked it out of his ponytail. He had forgotten he had put it there.

"IRUKA-SENSEI HAS A CRRUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!!!"

His students were giggling and pointing at the daisy.

"Sit down now please. Open your notebooks and write an essay on the physics of the kunai verses the shuriken. To be turned in at the end of class." His arched an eyebrow as they faltered for a second. But as soon as he gave them a stern look, they groaned and began the assignment.

Iruka sat at his desk, looking down at the flower in his hands. _'Why am I reacting like that over something so small? Sure Genma is nice and we have eaten casual lunch together a few times. But just every time he smiles at me I get all nervous and feel like I've drunk just enough sake to forget how to think.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as someone transported into his class. His students jumped in fear and shock and stared at the new comer. Konohamaru leaped out of desk, bearing a practice kunai, and stood in front of his teacher.

"You have to get through me first before I let you near Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka wasn't sure if he should be laughing as he could see Naruto's influence on the boy or be embarrassed of seeing who it was.

"Konohamaru, thank you but I do believe I can ensure you Genma-san is not here to hurt me. But good job on being prepared. Class, take a recess break!"

The kids took less than two seconds to make it outside.

"That one reminds me of Naruto."

"Yes, he does idol Naruto. So, why are you here?"

Genma walked closer to the teacher, who was sitting on the edge of his desk, avoiding the jounin's gaze. Iruka saw Genma's senbon flicking up and down, he smiled inwardly. 'I hate that thing but it's just part of him I guess.'

"I just wanted to see how you were. Can I not do that?"

Iruka blushed in full force as he looked up at the other man. "Of course. I'm happy you have!…Umm…I mean…" He looked down at the floor again.

Genma sat down now, thigh to thigh to Iruka, and rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder. He stifled a yawn, and pulled out his senbon to stick it in a holster with others in his vest.

Iruka swore he was going to melt if he didn't stop blushing. "Why so tired?" They had always been comfortable around each other. Iruka recalled using the man as a pillow many times when they shared late nights of paper work at the Missions Office. Sometimes now, their casual physical contact blurred with the times he swore Genma was actually flirting with him.

Genma smiled as he replied, "Well I was up late last night, searching for the most perfect flower for an amazing someone I know. I remembered that flower being their favorite." He chuckled as he saw Iruka's blush deepen. _'He is just so damn cute. No wonder every one glares at me whenever people see me close to him.'_

Iruka was running through "calming" rants in his head. They were more along the lines of, _'Oh goodness…Oh goodness…oh…shit!…okay…time to be bold!…I sound like such a scatterbrain!…gah!…what am I doing?!' _He tentatively reached for a lock of Genma's hair and twirled it around his fingers. Genma sucked in a breath and adjusted closer to the teacher. Iruka just absent mindedly twirled the lock of hair. He stopped suddenly and turned directly towards the other man. Their noses were almost touching the air was thick as their breath mingled with each exhale and inhale. Iruka slowly closed his eyes and leaned closer to Genma. The jounin lightly brought his hand to the side of Iruka's face, closing the remaining gap between them. Their lips touched softly. Genma pushed forward for more contact.

"EW!!! OLD PEOPLE KISSING!!"

The two men jumped apart in surprise. Iruka nearly falling off his desk. His students were whispering and giggling among themselves as they stared at the two older men. He could not believe half an hour had gone by so soon.

"Um…I'll see you later." Genma said hastily before he transported quickly out of the classroom.

Iruka stared at the fading smoke from the jutsu. '_So what's going to happen now?_' He sighed and told the students to continue their essay. The school day ended too soon for Iruka as he said good-bye to his students.

Walking down the main street of Konoha, Iruka waved at the citizens that greeted him on his way to the Missions Office. He entered the building and settled quickly behind his desk, shoving his bag and books beneath it. He grimaced at the pile of papers already gathered on his desk. _'This is going to be a long night. Oh great, Naruto's sensei's report half way through that stack. Crumbled. Dirty. Messy. LATE!!'_  
He growled and glared at the crude piece of paper sticking out obnoxiously from the rest.

"Hello Iruka!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!" He snapped his head and yelled at the unfortunate fool standing before his desk. Genma.

"I guess this is a bad time. I'll talk to you later then." Genma backed up slowly, with a sadness in his eyes.

Iruka eyes widened as he realized whom he just yelled at.

"GENMA!! I am so sorry! I was just brewing as I thought about filing Kakashi-san's mission paper! Please forgive me!" Iruka stood up and bowed his head towards the other man in apology and respect.

Genma frowned. He always hated when Iruka would do the customary actions just because he was a jounin and Iruka a chuunin. He walked back towards Iruka, his senbon flicking in short agitated strokes.

"Look at me Iruka. It's okay. Just forget about it."

Iruka did look up at Genma. _'This is why I ignore his advancements. It's always hard when ninja of different rank get in a relationship. And is it worth it? The pain of it all. The constant worry. The sword of death always just an inch away. And if it doesn't work? The risk was stupid. But I'll never know. But is this the right time too? War and death plentiful. I don't know.'_

"Sorry Genma. Seriously, I just get so angry whenever I see that man's mission reports. Heh heh." Iruka smiled nervously and scratched the back of his, much like a well-known loud mouth blonde.

Genma smirked at the other man. "Yes, that guy sure is different but it's almost dinner time. Let's go eat, I'll help you work on those when we get back." He raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for the answer. _'After this morning, who knows what he's thinking. I hope things don't change, for the worse. Even if he doesn't accept my advancements, I will still value his friendship. Whatever he gives me is always fine with me.'_

"Oh yes! It is about that time! Let's go!" Iruka ran around his desk to stand eagerly next to Genma. He grinned sheepishly at the other man. "I kind of forgot to eat lunch."

Genma laughed and led Iruka out the building to get something for dinner.

"Oh what are we eating? We had ramen last time. And the time before sushi…hmmm…there is a tofu house I know of…how abo-"

"Iruka…I was wondering if we could have dinner at my place." Genma looked everywhere but Iruka.

Iruka nearly stopped walking. _'Is this him trying to be more than just a friend? I'm so confused but there can't be any harm in eating at his place, right?' _He smiled brightly up at Genma, who sensed the other's attention on him and nearly gaped in surprise at the smile when he turned back to look at Iruka.

"Dinner at your place sounds just fine!" Iruka laughed, as it was Genma who adorned a slight blush this time when Iruka easily grabbed for his hand and linked their fingers.

Genma wanted to stop time and keep just this moment forever if he had to choose any but worry pulsed in his mind. _'What if he is just being friend Iruka right now? Is he just toying with me? I need to know.' _He twirled the senbon in his mouth, thinking hard on what he should say.

"Iruka? We are almost there but before we go in, I want you to know that we do need to talk. Now if you don't want to right now then I'll let just let you go and…yeah." He did not try to remove his hand, every last second like this could not be wasted.

Iruka didn't respond for a moment, but did not remove his hand either. Something about just this little touch, a touch not as friends, brought a new kind of excitement and emotion to him. But did Genma know this? "I don't mind having to talk Genma, plus I want to see what skills you have as a cook. Do I need to go and write a will before we start?"

Genma mock glared at the man but laughed anyway, with much relief. "Very funny. But I guess you'll have to see."

They got to Genma's apartment, never did their hands release the loose hold. But when Genma went to unlock the door, he hesitated for he needed the hand Iruka had. As he tried to release the hold, Iruka stopped him, took the key instead, and unlocked the door for him. He blushed and smiled at Genma, who gave a smile in return. They both entered the apartment, wondering what would happen next.

AN: sooo…yeah…its pretty fluffy as is…and pretty clean..bah…oh well…so tell me how I should change it or where you think it should go from here…etc…


End file.
